Admirador secreto
by xxstarduswikxx
Summary: Baz esta arto de seguir el mismo circulo vicioso de comprarle un maldito regalo a Simon Snow, su archienemigo, del cual a estado enamorado desde que lo vio. ¿su solucion? darles los malditos regalos como su "Admirador secreto". (occ Snowbaz)
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones antes de leer: 1)Carry on o sigue adelante, Simon snow no me pertence, si no que ah Rainbow Rowell :D.**

 **2)este fic está ambientado después de Navidad e aquí Simon y Baz no han echo las paces aun.**

Capítulo 1

Era lunes en la mañana cuando Baz decidió buscar en su armario todos los regalos que estaban escondidos allí.

Hoy por la tarde regresaría a watford y había decidido antes sacar todos los obsequios que tenía, por fin había decidido dárselos y un pitch nunca se retracta de sus decisiones.

Tomo el último que había comprado ese año, lo miro curioso, ya casi había olvidado que contenía cada caja y era demasiado trabajo revisarlo de a una, casi siempre compraba dos regalos por año.

Suspiro colocándolos con cuidado en su maleta, ideando un plan para que Snow no notará que era él el que le mandaba regalos como una quinceañera enamorada; por crowley eso sería demasiado humillante.

¿porque no se le había ocurrido regalarle algo a su padre o su hermana? Hubiese sido más apropiado que para su enemigo de toda la vida, pero cada año cuando paseaba por alguna tienda con adornos o algo parecido sentía la necesidad de dárselas al rubio.

El trayecto no fue para tanto, por suerte era su tía Fiona quien lo llevaba y no su padre, porque seguramente notaría su extraño comportamiento, de una cosa estaba seguro y era que nunca hablaría de ese asunto con otro ser que pisara la tierra.

Cuando llegó lo primero que noto era el olor a bollos de cereza, el favorito de su compañero de habitación.

Entro con una mirada seria, estaba nervioso, mucho.

Era imposible que lo notará, ¿verdad?.

Resopló un poco dejando su maleta en la cama, mientras sacaba todo los envases de shampoo e jabones caros, era muy quisquilloso con respecto al aseo.

Se dió una ducha rápida y cuando salió se encontró con Simon hablando con su mejor amiga Penélope, ambos se reían de algo que no logro entender.

Cuando se acercó los fulminó con la mirada, las chicas no podían entrar en las habitaciones de los hombres, de echo había un hechizo para impedirlo, pero al parecer Bunce era inmune.

—no deberías estar en tu habitación?—pregunto basilton con sorna, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

—ya me iba—dijo Penny refunfuñando, salió no sin antes despedirse de Simon.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio algo incómodo, quizás empezar una pelea ayudaría a quitar la tensión pensó Baz dispuesto a abrir la boca.

Pero antes de que pudiera snow se paró de su cama y salió sin decir una palabra, Baz se sentó en la cama mientras ordenaba algunas cosas de la maleta negra que llevaba, entonces se encontró con los regalos de múltiples colores.

Decidió dejarlos en su maleta, que coloco debajo de su cama.

Tomó otra de las ratas que había allí extrayendo el líquido metálico de el cual dispensaba.

Su boca se llenó con aquel sabor agrio y metálico; luego de dejarlo seco voto el cuerpo inmovil de la rata por allí.

Su cuerpo se llenó de calor.

Inhaló.exalo.inhalo de nuevo con una tranquilidad inquietante mirando la tumba de su madre, se sentía culpable de beber sangre en aquel lugar sagrado para él, pero era el único lugar en donde nadie lo podía ver.

Se deslizó por las paredes volviendo de nuevo a su habitación, Snow ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Él también se acostó en su cama y lo miró con curiosidad, siempre se sorprendía con lo guapo que era Simon, su pelo rubio. rizado. su respiración era calmada, a un ritmo lento.

Quizás fue un día demasiado agotador para snow porque nunca se quedaba dormido tan rápido, parecía sumido en sus sueños.

De repente Simon abrió los ojos con somnolencia, por acto reflejo Baz se dió la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Pero ya era tarde, ya lo había visto observarlo, por Alister Crowley y Morgana. Estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Quizás haya sido por que había tomado la sangre de varias ratas que sentía sus mejillas arder.

Se despertó un poco más tarde de lo común y snow ya se había ido a sus clases.

Tardo un rato en pararse, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su maleta de debajo de su cama, tomó el primer paquete que se asomaba.

Era de un color celeste con dibujos de nubes, el paquete era del color de ojos de Simon.

El listón era de color azul marino.

Recordó que ese regalo era uno de los primeros que compro, contenía un collar con forma de sol, pensándolo detenidamente eso era para él snow, el sol.

Saco su varita de la maleta y recordó un hechizo para hacer aparecer una hoja y un lápiz, que había aprendido hace poco. Luego pensó en que escribirle.

No podía ser nada cursi, Tampoco algo que lo delatara.

Su mano comenzó a escribir sin pensárselo, otra cosa que cambio fue su letra, que ahora era cursiva.

Otro detalle era ponerle firma, quizás algo como "tu admirador(a) secreto".

Lo leyó dos o tres veces en voz alta, quizás era más cursi de lo que pensó

"me gusta tu sonrisa, me ilumina como el sol".

Luego de cambiarse de ropa tomó su varita y se fue, no sin antes tomar también el obsequio.

Lo dejó en el escritorio de Snow, quien no estaba allí aún, quizás estuviera desayunando.

Ah y para que la poca gente no lo viera conjuro "nada que ver".

Después se fue al comedor sentándose con Niall y Dev.

Intentaba no demostrar lo intranquilo que estaba, a pesar de que sabía que le tocaban clases diferentes que a Snow, quizás algo que lo delatara.

La primera clase fue una tortura, cuando paso al lado de Simón en el pasillo casi se le para el corazón, metafóricamente, porque su corazón ya no latía.

Estaba echo un manojo de nervios andante, ahora estaba más pálido y eso empeoró cuando en el almuerzo escuchó a Simon nombrar un obsequio que encontró.

—penny era muy lindo, en serio, era celeste con nubes y no adivinas que había dentro!—comentaba emocionado, mientras se atraganta con comida sin siquiera verla.

—que había Simon?—pregunto Bunce con aburrimiento, mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco, ese era uno de los actos que más le veía hacer a la chica.

—un collar con un sol—sonrio con un tono carmesí en las mejillas —decia que mi sonrisa era como el sol—decia tomando otro bocado de lo que sea que estaba comiendo.

Penny miró por el rabillo del ojo a Baz con disimulo, pero no paso desapercibido por él vampiro que sentía como un sudor frío recorría su espalda.

Una cosa era que Simon fuera estúpido, que no viera las señales, pero otra demasiado distinta era Bunce, que además de inteligente era perspicaz.

Baz estaba casi seguro de que Penélope ya sabía que él fue.

Basilton no podía entender porque Snow no había sospechado de su novia Agatha, si alguien podía ser la "admiradora secreta" de Simon Snow era ella.

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación Bunce y Snow hacían una lista en una pizarra las alternativas.

Casi todos eran chicas que veían a Simon de vez en cuando por los pasillos o habían hablado animadas más de una vez, Snow era del tipo de chico que tenía muchos amigos, aunque él mismo sabía que había un tipo de miedo e respeto hacia él.

Bunce estaba fastidiada, pero cuando vio a Baz llegar después de cazar, su rostro cambio a una sonrisa socarrona. La muy maldita ya sabía.

Baz solo intentaba pasar desapercibido, calmadamente se deslizó a su cama, de lo definitivamente podía presumir era de eso, era un muy buen actor.

Cuando casi se quedaba dormido Bunce casi burlándose de él dijo en voz alta su nombre.

—también pudo haber sido Basilton, el llegó tarde al desayuno, no?—Baz casi se quejó en voz alta, pero eso no hubiese sido digno de su linaje, ya sabía que Bunce sospechaba de él, pero nunca pensó se lo mencionaría a Simon o al menos no con el presente.

Snow río con sarcasmo—no dijas cosas imposibles, Penny—decia como si nada, si solo supiera.

 **nota autora: espero que les haya gustado el fic, tanto como me gusto escribirlo, amo a Baz es mi personaje favorito.** **me encantaría saber su opinión :).** **~july :D.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Baz se queda estático en su cama, la verdad no sabe si reír o llorar.

Respira hondo intentado relajar sus músculos, debería estar aliviado de no ser una opción para Simon, pero no es así, lo que siente solo tiene un nombre. Decepción.

Bunce casi se ríe en su cara, maldita bruja, Simon se revuelve inquieto en su cama. Una oleada de impulsividad lo hace darse vuelta y enfrentarse a Bunce y a Snow.

—como si yo fuera a hacer algo así—gruñe como un animal. cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que hacía ya era tarde, ya había abierto la boca.

—si no fuera verdad no reaccionarias tan violentamente Baz—dijo con diversión Penélope.

Mierda. Eso se le estaba saliendo de las manos, volvió a darse vuelta, mientras Penny salía de la habitación.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, si Baz solo pudiera colocarse arriba de Snow y morderlo, besarlo o matarlo, si solo se atreviera a hacer alguna de las opciones no estaría sintiéndose tan estúpidamente inútil como ahora, ¿porque Simon era el único que lograba hacerlo sentir tan miserable y estúpido?.

—hey se que Penny estaba bromeando, okey?—aclara snow sin lograr que Baz le de la cara.

—como sea—dice él vampiro con voz molesta, más de lo que querría que fuera.

—no tienes que enojarte—gruñe Simon mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—no estoy enojado Snow, porque lo estaría?, Algo tan estúpido como aquella acusación de Bunce no me afecta—dice Basilton con orgullo y egocéntrismo.

—Penny no es del tipo de chica que se equivoqué, sabes?, Quizás tenga algo de razón—dijo más para molestarlo que para defender a su amiga, para cuando Simon se quiso dar cuenta los dedos largos de violinista de Baz rodeaban su cuello haciendo presión con cólera.

Baz estaba dominado por la vergüenza y la ira, por alguna razón acercó más su rostro a la del rubio, estaba allí, tan cerca de él que podría besarlo si se inclinaba un poco más, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera intentarlo Simon tomó la muñeca derecha de Baz y casi susurro ahogado —ana...Ana tema— Eso fue suficiente para que con fastidio y arrepentimiento lo soltara, su cara estaba morada por no haber podido respirar por minutos.

Se sentó en la cama de Snow sin querer moverse, estuvo tan cerca de matar a su enemigo de toda la vida, al chico del que se había enamorado el primer día que lo miró a los ojos. La tristeza llegó por consecuencia, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, Baz estaba seguro de que nunca podría convertir a Simon, pero no quería llegar a matarlo.

—lo siento—musito avergonzado.

por Crowley esa era otra cosa que solo lograba snow, nunca se disculpaba ¿y ahora se estaba disculpándo por casi mata a su enemigo?, Si su tía Fiona lo supiera negaría que era de su sangre.

Por otra parte Simon intentaba regular su respiración agitada, se sentía agotado, ese ataque de Baz lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, ni siquiera había podido conjurar su espada; pero pensó que quizás valió la pena el ataque, ya que, gracias a eso pudo presenciar a Tyranuss Basilton Grim-Pitch disculparse, wow.

Cuando levanto la vista sin querer observo lo más extrañamente (y perturbadora) hermosa imagen que había presenciado en su vida. Baz estaba sonrojado, sus mejillas estaban teñidas un carmesí profundo.

quiso tocar por necesidad las mejillas de aquel chico frente suyo, pero no era un chico, era un vampiro, un moustro, no, era Baz.

Si se lo pensaba dos veces era la peor idea que podría haber tenido, pero por suerte , o por desgracia, él nunca pensaba y en un segundo ya estaba tocando las mejillas rojas de su compañero de cuarto.

—vale, fui muy molesto, quizás tenías razón para atacarme, así que por ahora tregua—dijo Snow con una sonrisa amplía apartando su mano de la mejilla de Baz, no sin antes propinarle un pellizco.

—tregua?—eso sonaba mejor de lo que esperaba él vampiro.

—tregua—repitio Simon, mientras ambos apretaban sus manos en señal de compromiso.

Sin querer , queriendo, Simon rozó la yema de sus dedos con la palma de Baz con delicadeza provocando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera espalda dorsal.

Luego ambos se separaron, Baz se fue a su propia cama con la cabeza en las nubes, joder un simple toque había logrado que su mente se fuera a las nubes, un simple toque lo enloqueció.

cuando estuvo entre las cobijas blancas se permitió jadear.

La mañana no fue diferente a otras, a la gran excepción de que Baz y Simon se saludaron al mismo tiempo, el progreso de una noche los hizo sonreír como bobos a ambos.

¿quien diría que casi matar a Simon Snow lo arreglaba todo?, Joder lo hubiese intentado hace años, ah espera, si lo había intentado, ¿fue la disculpa?,se cuestionaba Baz en las nubes aún en clase de poción.

Para Simon la distracción era la cara de Baz sonrojada, tan brillante.

suspiro mirando al frente en clase de griego.

Para el pobre rubio era imposible pensar en alguien más que en Baz, nunca, jamás, pensó que calificaría a su enemigo como alguien "tierno", pero eso era demasiado contradictorio, antes de que la cara de Baz se tornará carmesí estuvo apunto de matarlo.

¿odiarlo?, ¿quererlo?, ¿despreciarlo?, ¿amarlo?, Todo sonaba tan absurdo para él.

Era verdad que podría salir con quién quisiera ahora que había terminado con Agatha, pero estaba confundido.

¿desde cuando Baz lo confundía?, Antes de ayer en la noche pensaba que en vísperas navideñas Baz estaba conspirando contra él y ahora, ahora pensaba que era lindo.

Bueno, para ser exacto siempre pensó que Basilton era lindo, era elegante, más inteligente, más sofisticado.

Otro suspiro salió de su boca, mientras Penny quien ya cansada de que su mejor amigo ignorase olímpicamente la clase en que peor le iba lo termino pellizcando la mano.

—oye!—se queja mirando con tristeza su mano rojiza, sin querer su mente le juega la mala pasada de recordarle las mejillas rojizas de cierto vampiro de nuevo.

Sacude la cabeza una y otra vez.

Penny por su parte ya sabe lo que pasa por la mente del chico de ojos claros, estaba tan claro como el agua.

—Penny—murmura al final el rubio un poco avergonzado,—tengo que hablar contigo después de clases—Simon en serio siente la necesidad de contarle todo lo que pasó después de que se fue de su habitación en la noche.

Ella solo asiente divertida.

Baz apenas toca la comida que está en su plato esperando ser comido, Niall lo mira expectante, sabiendo que algo pasa por su cabeza.

Antes del almuerzo en clase de griego tuvieron un examen sorpresa y Baz a pesar de ser el mejor de la clase todas sus respuestas fueron erróneas, todos quedaron muy estupefactos por aquel echo preguntándose quién era el culpable. Pero el único que sabe quién es el culpable de aquello es él mismo.

Un Pitch nunca descuida sus estudios, pero ¿como concentrarse cuando a cada momento recuerda aquel toque tan infernal que le dió su enemigo?.

—pasa algo Baz?—pregunta Niall con miedo al enojo que podría producirle a Basilton, ya que, él mismo sabía que al vampiro no le gustaba que indaguen en su vida, pero este se veía tan...¿vulnerabe?.

—nada—susurra apoyando los codos en la mesa sosteniendo su barbilla observando al rubio que le saca suspiros.

Nunca antes se abría permitido ser tan obvio con sus propios sentimientos, pero ahora que lo hacía se sentía más libre.

Aún así cuando Simon voltio a verlo rápidamente apartó su mirada a otra parte, aunque se le nota el tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Se sentía agotado de tanto sonrojarse, ya que, toda la sangre que tomaba se iba a sus mejillas produciendo un mareo intenso, ahora que lo pensaba necesitaba más sangre. Ahora.

Se paro sin decir ninguna palabra dirigiéndose a las catacumbas.

Simon no paso por alto el adorable sonrojo que se instalo en las mejillas de Baz en el almuerzo.

Cuando lo miró rápidamente tiro de las mangas de Penny para que también lo presenciará.

—lo viste Penny?, Se sonrojo!, Lo viste?—insistía susurrándole al oído.

—nunca, jamás, de los jamases imaginé a Baz sonrojándose, wow esto es el espeluznantemente nuevo—reía su amiga.

—como no pensar que es mono?—preguntaba mientras él mismo se sonrojaba.

—Simon estás hablando de Basil, lo recuerdas?, Hace dos semanas me insistas en que seguramente quería matarte y ahora me dices que es mono?—Penelope solo podía suspirar con reproche en su voz.

—lo se, lo se, a mi también me extraña, sabes?, No pensé que Baz tuviera ese lado escondido en él—dijo Simon pasando su lengua por sus labios.

En las catacumbas se permitió pensar un poco más sobre el asunto mientras absorbía la sangre de algunas ratas que pasaban por allí.

No podía creer que él, un Pitch había mostrado tal debilidad, no solo eso, también se estaba distrayendo de sus exámenes, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Cuando regreso de las catacumbas siguió el día como si nada hasta que llegó por fin la noche.

Baz y Simon se encontraban a solas en la habitación, el ruido reinaba, Basil quería terminar con eso, con la tregua. Con Simon.

En un rápido movimiento sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón apuntando a Simon, sabía que era ridículo retar al mago más poderoso en todo el mundo a un duelo, pero ¿que otra cosa podía hacer?

Snow fue tan rápido como él y saco su espada desenvainandola.

—que paso con la tregua?—pregunto el rubio con una ceja en alto.

—una mierda—espeto grosero Baz, inclinados hacía delante mientras conjuraba una espada también.

Simon se separó de Baz con rapidez.

—anatema—repitio con sorna, mientras el vampiro asentía

—vayamos al bosque velado y acabemos de una vez con esto—decía mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

Snow intentaba adivinar por que el cambio de Baz, era demasiado extraño, pero si quería pelear eso es lo que haría, él solo se limitaba a hacer lo correcto después de todo.

Cuando ya estuvieron fuera ambos quedaron uno en frente del otro, la noche estaba helada y el viento mecía los cabellos de los jóvenes.

El primero en azotar la espada contra el otro fue Basilton, le dolían un poco las muñecas imaginaba que no podría tocar violín por un tiempo gracias al golpe.

Simon solo se limitaba a bloquear los golpes del vampiro que furioso se tiraba hacia delante azotando su espada contra el cuerpo del otro.

—porque eres así?—preguntaba el rubio mientras sostenía el ataque de su contrincante.

—así como?—pregunto Baz mientras se balanceaba tomando aire.

—un día hacemos tregua y al otro me atacas?, No lo entiendo—dijo Simon mientras también tomaba aire.

—no espero que una cabeza hueca como tu lo entienda—decía Baz con voz burlesca.

—es porque estás avergonzado?—intento adivinar Snow —es porque eres mi admirador secreto?—,esa pregunta fue el detonante, la gota que rebalso el vaso, Baz está vez dirigió la espada justo al corazón del muchacho quedando a centímetros de atravesar su cuerpo.

Pero antes de que fuera capaz Simon tomó la muñeca de la mano con la Baz sostenía la espada, se concentró en hacer que él vampiro tirara la espada al suelo, dejó que su magia fluyera atravez de sus dedos.

Snow está perdiendo el control, Baz lo olía en el aire, literalmente olía a quemado. Solo pudo soltar la espada que tenía en su mano, no era tonto y definitivamente no quería morir siendo quemado por Simon snow (sin mencionar que era altamente inflamable).

—no soy tu admirador secreto Snow—menciono sin darle la cara mientras dejaba que sus rodillas cayeran al suelo.

Respiraba con agitación.

Primero inhalando y luego exhalando. Una vez, luego otra vez intentando relajar la tensión del ambiente.

Simon lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza expulsando magia desde lo más profundo de sí, no sabía porque lo hacía enrealidad, no era una emergencia y Baz no necesitaba de su magia.

Aún así quería dársela, al final decidió sentarse en el pasto fuera de watford.

—vale—sedio para relajar más a Baz que cerraba los ojos con pesadez, al final termino desmayándose por la presión.

Simon quedó allí, sentado con Baz sobre si totalmente inconsciente, lo abrazo por el cuello consentrandose de nuevo en el deseó de volver a la habitación, cerro los ojos con desesperación y cuando los abrió ya estaban en la habitación.

Tuvo que acostar a Basil lo que no resultaba fácil por su tamaño y peso, luego él se acostó en la cama correspondiente mirando las ojeras de su compañero que respiraba con tranquilidad en su parte de la habitación.

Por un momento no pudo más que pensar en cómo sería acostarse con su enemigo, pero luego desecho la idea, ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que Baz casi lo mato una vez más, que si no fuera por que lo presiono ahora mismo tendría una espada atravesando su pecho.

 **Nota autora: espera que les esté gustado el fic :) se los agradeceria mucho.** **~july :D.**


End file.
